The present invention relates to a method and system for monitoring an underground formation intersected by a borehole. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for simultaneously monitoring multiple zones of a formation along a borehole.
Current and reliable information regarding conditions at zones of a formation can aid in completing wells, reservoir management, and secondary recovery operations. In such applications a borehole is drilled through multiple zones of a formation. Some of the intersected zones may contain hydrocarbon bearing strata with reserves in recoverable form and quantity. However, other zones may also be of interest in well management.
A single downhole gauge may be placed to monitor conditions, e.g., pressure, at a given interval. This will provide current and reliable information, but only for a specific location and this may prove insufficient for well management purposes. Alternatively, commercial services provide "repeat formation testing" in which a wireline tool is run and multiple readings are taken as the tool is retrieved. This does provide data on multiple zones, but the information is not truly simultaneous and is collected only intermittently.
Thus, there remains a clear need for a method and system for providing continuous and simultaneous readings from multiple zones.